Waiting
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: Life is a waiting game... sorry rubbish summary, better inside.


Tosh cringed as Jack shouted at Ianto. His office door slammed and Ianto quickly left the Hub. Owen sniggered. Gwen frowned. Tosh made her way to Jack's office and close the door quietly.

'You shouldn't shout at him Jack.' She said quietly.

If looks could kill Tosh would be dead. 'Why?' sharp and simple.

'You out of all people must understand why he did it. You've loved people.'

Jack rose from his chair.

'Don't compare me to him. Get out of my sight.'

'He loves you Jack!' Tosh raised her voice.

'Go home.' He fumed in quiet anger.

Tosh left. Left the conversation. Left the hub.

Tosh pushed the key into her front door. She threw her bags down, she moved to stand behind the sofa wondering what to do.

'Thank you Tosh.'

Tosh drew her gun and spun around towards the noise. The kitchen lights flicked on to reveal Ianto. Tosh put her gun away.

'For what?' for some reason she felt nervous, this was Ianto for God's sake.

Ianto walked forward taking her hands and holding them in his. He looked her in the eye.

'Standing up for me. I know what you did when I left.'

She looked down.

'It was nothing.'

Ianto drew her head up and kissed her gently on her lips.

'It was.'

'You need to stand up for yourself Ianto.'

'I know.' he sighed 'I know.'

Tosh kissed Ianto, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

'Ianto…' it was barely audible.

He smiled, for the first time that day, a small dark smile. He paused then dived for her neck sucking gently. Tosh pulled away. Ianto stared at her.

'Are you sure?' she asked, 'You're angry and only just beginning to grieve.'

'I'm sure. I need this.' Ianto nodded.

Tosh raised her voice. 'Then let all your anger out. Show me what a horrible man you can be.'

Ianto smiled and dived for Tosh's neck again, he bit, squeezing a yelp from her. He grasped her breast and massaged it with his hand. Tosh's fingers worked at his tie easing it from around his neck. Ianto moved around to Tosh's lip worrying it in his teeth. She gripped the top of his shirt and pulled it open, sending the buttons everywhere. She ran her fingers through his soft chest hair. Ianto unclipped Tosh's bra and pulled her top over her head. She shrugged her bra off leaving her breasts to the world. Ianto sucked at one causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through Tosh. Tosh pulled his head up and kisses him. She pushed him back against the island worktop and undone his belt then his trousers. His erection trying to break free from his pants. He stepped out of them and pulled Tosh against him.

'Let out your anger. Let yourself go.'

Ianto dropped Tosh onto her bed and held himself above her, he bit her neck and pinched her flanks. He pushed her trousers off and flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. His cock standing tall against her.

'Where…?' Ianto's eyes were hooded.

'Top draw.' Tosh was just as dark.

Ianto reached over and took out a condom and lube. Tosh plucked the lube from his hands and squeezed and over generous amount on to her hands. She ran them up Ianto's cock causing his eyes to roll backwards in his head.

'All the things Jack did today, blaming you for the deaths of Annie, Dr Tanisaki… Lisa. You almost killed Gwen, how could you live with yourself?'

Ianto pushed his torso up. 'How about a sugar frosted fuck off the end of my dick?'

Tosh smiled thinly.

She shouted loudly. Ianto slapped her arse hard as she rode him. Impaling herself down on him over and over again. Ianto moaned.

'Come on you little minx.'

Tosh rode harder and Ianto closed his eyes chanting Tosh's name in mantra. Tosh stilled. Soft lips kissed him, a smooth tongue eased itself between Ianto's lips. Ianto opened his lips but his eyes remained closed. Ianto recognised the smell of this being, the tongue delved into his mouth licking every crevice. Ianto opened his eyes.

'I'm so sorry.' Whispered Jack.

Tosh rose off Ianto and left him with Jack.

'I forgive you.' Whispered Jack, not moving an inch. 'I've done more and worse than what you did. I understand why you did it. I'm sorry.'

Ianto let a tear drop from his eye, he leaned up and kisses Jack. Ianto pulled Jack around to straddle him. Ianto unbuttoned Jack's shirt and pulled them off. Ianto then started on Jack's trousers. Jack pushed them down, they broke the kiss.

'Are you sure?' asked Jack.

Ianto nodded. 'I'm sure.'

Jack took the discarded lube and poured some onto his fingers. He dipped his hand and pushed a finger into Ianto's tight hole. He moved it in and out encouraged on by Ianto's sweet moans, Jack added another finger and Ianto closed his eyes. Jack added another, gently loosening Ianto. Jack looked up and saw Tosh look at the door wrapped in her dressing gown. She nodded and turned to leave. Jack added a 4th, ripping sound from the young man's throat. Ianto opened his eyes and thrust his hips back onto Jack's hand. Jack removed his fingers and rolled a condom onto his large cock. He looked down at Ianto one more time.

'Ianto…'

'Please Jack. I need this. I know I don't deserve it but let up start a fresh.'

Jack smiled and dunk into Ianto's prepared hole. Both men groaned loudly. Jack withdrew and sunk in again, he did it a few more times and quickly brought in his fast usually rhythm. Both men were quickly at their peaks. Jack grabbed Ianto's cock and fisted it in time with his thrusts. Ianto came heavily over Jack's fist. The tightening contractions pulled an orgasm from Jack moments later. They stilled, panting. Jack pulled out of Ianto and laid down beside him. He kissed Ianto's forehead and Ianto fell asleep. Jack stayed with him for a while when silently stood up and left him sleeping.

Tosh stood against the kitchen counter absent-mindedly stirring a cup of cocoa. Jack stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

'Thank you.' He said

'He was here. When I got back. Waiting for me.' Tosh looked up at Jack 'You did the right thing, making him feel loved.'

'I thought about what you said.'

'Love him. He needs it.'

Whimpered emerged from Tosh's bedroom. Tosh nodded and so did Jack.

They laid down on the bed. Jack cuddled Ianto and Tosh next to Ianto. Silence owned the room for a few seconds. Tosh's eyes flickered down at Ianto.

'He looks so young when he sleeps.' Said Tosh.

'I know, I've caught him sleeping in the Hub so many times, I guess it's because he wanted to be near her. He's been through so much at suck a young age. Lost so many.'

Tosh leaned over and kissed Jack on the lips.

'Just promise me you'll look after him Jack.'

'Toshiko, I will. I promise to the end of the world. I'll never leave him. Come on, always room for one more.'

Tosh got up and laid next to Jack. He put an arm around her and held her close. Ianto rolled over his sleep and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. She smiled and fell asleep.

Jack lay there, wide awake and on his back with his arms around his best friend and his lover. He owed them both, oh so much. But he knew he couldn't keep them forever.

**Please R+R. **


End file.
